The Fairly's Revenge
by abrocks1234
Summary: Amanda, Jess, and the Keepers unfold a new mystery. Secrets will be revealed, friendships will be tested, lives will be lost. How long can the Keepers keep up this game? This new mystery may be more than they can handle. Rated T for too much EPICNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, it's another one.**

**I had this idea and I ****_just had to write it!_**

**I know, I use that excuse ALOT, but I mean it! I have good idea's for this one!**

**This first chapter is actually a prologue, so that's why it's really short. Kay.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

"Mendilina Varcasso, on behalf of the court, you are found guilty of witchcraft and will go through the punishment decided. EXECUTION!" the judge declared.

"No...NO!" a little voice whined. A young girl, no older than 10, was shoved into the light.

"Just like every other accused witch here in Salem, your execution will be public," the judge went on.

"Please...I'm not a witch!" a single, perfect tear ran down the little girl's cheek and fell to the floor with a _plip_.

"I'm just a little kid! I'm...I'm a FAIRLY!" she said.

"Fairy? Fairies are little winged woodland creatures, only a few inches tall! I will not accept lying my my court, Miss Varcasso!"

"It's not lies! Fair_lies_! As in FAIRLY HUMAN!"

"LIES! Your execution will proceed IMMEDIATELY!" as the judge spoke, two large men walked into the room and grabbed Mendilina by the chain around her neck.

"For commiting murder and practicing witchcraft, we, the the court, sentence you, Mendilina Varcasso, to execution!" the judge declared.

"I didn't kill anybody! The man dropped his cigarette, lighting his house on fire! I had nothing to do with it!"

"EXECUTION! IMMEDIATELY!" the judge screamed. The men started to pull the poor girl towards the door, like a dog on a leash. Mendilina's big, sad eyes slowly morphed into pools of pure rage.

"YOU WILL REGRET EVER DOING THIS! There are more like me, you will never get rid of us! I will be back! You haven't seen the last of MENDILINA VARCASSO!"

The large doors slammed shut.

* * *

**And that's your prologue.**

**This happened during the time of the Salem Witch Trials (Google it.)**

**Its really depressing. The court killed a 10 year old girl.**

**Okay, well...review?**

**Pwease?**


	2. Chapter 2

"WITCH! WITCH! GET OUT!" Nash's voice rang out through the house. The door was swung open, and Amanda Lockheart was shoved out. She tripped over the steps, face-planting onto the concrete.

"OW! NOSE! UGH!" she sat up, holding her nose, blood seeping through her fingers. "Ow. Okay. _Ow!_"

"OOF!" Jess Lockheart flew out of the door, landing on top of Amanda.

"Again, OW!" Amanda yelled beneath Jess.

"Sorry," Jess said, rolling off her 'sister'.

"I think my nose is broken," Amanda muttered in a nasal-y voice. She moved her hands from her face, revealing her nose, dripping blood onto her top lip.

"Ouch," Jess winced.

"WHY AREN'T YOU GONE YET, WITCHES?!" Nash screamed, poking her head through the door.

"WE AREN'T WITCHES!" Jess screamed.

"I'M CALLING 911!" Nash yelled, slamming to door shut. You could hear her muffled screams: "WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMN PHONE?!"

"We better go!" Amanda said worriedly. She stood up and helped her sister up.

Amanda sprinted down the driveway of the Nash House. She turned and started running down the sidewalk, her sneakers slapping the ground loudly. She stopped suddenly and turned around. Jess was at the end of Nash's driveway, lifting up a fairly large stone.

"We are not WITCHES!" when she screamed the last word, she chucked the rock towards the house. It smashed through the window. Nash screamed.

"That's our cue!" Jess said, grabbing Amanda's arm and running.

* * *

Amanda fell to her knees, panting. "I think...we are ...far enough...now..." she gasped. Jess nodded, her fists clenching and unclenching, like she was ready to punch something.

"This is all your fault," she mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you?" Amanda looked up at Jess.

"This is all your fault!" Jess said, louder this time, glaring daggers at Amanda. "You just HAD to go and push Jeannie, didn't you?!"

No, Amanda Lockheart did not push her room-mate, Jeannie Pucket. She _pushed _her room-mate, Jeannie Pucket. As in, levitated her and slammed her against the wall.

"She was getting annoying!" Amanda defended herself.

"Doesn't mean you had to reveal our secret!" Jess yelled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Amanda's voice rose.

"OH REALLY?!"

"YEAH!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOUR FEELINGS AND THIS TIME IT COST US EVERYTHING!"

"YOU HATE THE NASH HOUSE AS MUCH AS I DO, JESS!"

"BUT NOW WE HAVE NO WHERE TO LIVE! THE NASH HOUSE IS BETTER THAN LIVING ON THE STREET LIKE A COUPLE OF WILD ANIMALS!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"WELL, ME NEITHER!"

"YOU KNOW, IF YOU ARE GOING TO GET THIS UPSET OVER AN ACCIDENT-"

"I KNOW IT'S AN ACCIDENT! BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!"

"LET ME TALK, JESS! IF YOU ARE GOING TO GET ALL WORKED UP OVER THIS, THEN JUST LEAVE ME _ALONE_!"

"GLADLY!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Jess yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. They quieted down when they realized they were screaming. The glared at each other for what felt like forever.

"F-Fine." Jess spun around and stomped away. Amanda watched her until she left sight.

"Jess... don't go..." she whispered/whimpered.

"Jess..."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I wanted to keep it suspenseful.**

**It may be really bad so far, but trust me, it gets WAY better.**

**Abby out.**

**PEACE!**

**BOOM!**

***disappeared into a giant cloud of smoke, leaving only a plate of pancakes in my place***


	3. Chapter 3

mean Critic:

like i said to the girl who wrote the 6th keeper or something worst piece of writing ever and i know im mean im going to be doing this to everyone

* * *

**Dear Mean Critic,**

**Saying something is the worst piece of writing ever is not being a critic. Being a Critic is giving people constructive critism.**

**Now, I think you make your idea work if instead of writing the same thing for every story, you try to fix their problem.** **For example, you can say:**

**Fix grammar**

**Confusing plotline**

**Out of character**

**Punctuation**

**ect.**

**So, Mean Critic, instead of saying something is bad, point out was is bad about it.**

**-Abby**

* * *

Jess panted as she ran, as far away as she could away from _her._

Tears ran down her cheeks like little drops of a burning flame. _Wait, I know this house!_she thought, stopping at one familiar house. She jogged up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened, and Dell Philby stepped outside. "Jess?"

Jess's bottom lip quivered. "Jess, are you okay?" Philby asked. Jess threw her arms around Philby, crying. "Woah! Okay, okay, it will be okay," he comforted, hugging her.

After she calmed down, Philby released the Fairly. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"AmandaaccidentlyexposedourFa irlypowerstoNashandnowthepol iceareafterusandwegotinafigh tandsheneverwantstoseemeagai n!"Jess said.

"Woah! Slow down!"

Jess took a deep breath and started again.

"Amanda accidentally exposed our Fairly powers to Nash and now the police are after us. Then Mandy and I got in a big fight and she never wants to see me again!"

"Nash called the police?!" Philby gasped.

Jess nodded. "Come in," Philby motioned for her to enter.

As they walked down the hallway, Philby said: "Why don't you use my house phone to call Willa and ask of you can stay there? It would be inappropriate to let you stay here, my mother would think." He handed her the phone, and Jess dialed.

_"Hello? Philby?"_

"Willa! It's me, Jess. I'm on Philby's phone."

_"Jess? Hey! How's it going?"_

"Actually, terrible. Nash found out that Mandy and I are Fairlies and now the police are after us.

_"The POLICE?!"_

"Yeah. And then we got in a big fight and now I don't know where she is! She doesn't want to see me again!"

_"Oh, you poor thing!"_

"Willa, I have no where to stay for tonight. Could I possibly-"

_"-Stay over at my house? Of course you can, Jess!"_

"Oh, Wills, your the best!"

_"See you in a couple of minuets?"_

"Yep!" I hung up and handed the phone back to Philby. "Thanks you so much, Phil."

"Hey, no problem. I'll tell you if I catch Amanda around, kay?" I hugged Philby a final time and walked out. As I was walking down the street, I heard sirens. Police sirens.

"No!" I whispered, looking around for somewhere to hide. I dove into some bushes and tried to stay as still as I could.

* * *

**Sorry dat it's short.** **I'm just too cool for long chapters. Unless I write a long chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank Neon Clouds for pointing out my errors.**

**YOU ROCK!**

**And:**

**Omigosh!**

**So I took this quiz to find out which character from Kingdom Keepers I am.I got half and half! Maybeck and Charlene (MY TWO FREAKIN FAV CHARACTERS!)**

**I am sarcastic, brave, always ready to see a horror, flirtatious, funny, and artistic like Maybeck!**

**And them I am also REALLY athletic, ready for adventure, overachieving, and sociable like Charlie!**

**In other words, I AM EPIC!**

**Also:  
I'M MAKING A WAFFLEEEEE!**

**WAFFLEWAFFLEWAFFLE!**

**WAFFLEWAFFLEWAFFLE!**

**WAFFFFFFFFLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!**

**Y'all like my song?**

**Kay, Imma just...go to the story...now...**

* * *

****The loud sirens rang in Amanda's ears. She pounded on the door harder. "OPEN UP!" she yelled. She looked behind herself anxiously.

The door opened. "Amanda?"

"FINN!" she shoved him out of the way, barged into the house, and slammed the door shut.

"Amanda, what the heck?" Finn gasped. "What's wrong?"

"THEY'RE AFTER ME!" she screamed, hugging him.

"What? Who's after you?"

"The POLICE! Nash knows we are Fairlies and she called the police!"

"Omigosh!" Finn pulled back from the hug. "What about Jess?"

That's when the tears started to form in Amanda's eyes. "I don't know where she is! What if the police got her, Finn?"

"Hey, Jess, relax! Everything will be fine! Sleep in the guest room tonight, okay? I'll go tell my mom-"

"DON'T TELL HER, FINN!"

"Not about the Fairly stuff! Just that you are staying over!" he laughed. "Hey, are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Amanda's stomach growled. Finn chuckled lightly. "I guess you are. Be right back!" With that, he ran off.

Amanda slumped on the couch, sighing with relief. The T.V. blinked on, and she raised an eyebrow. Amanda scooted onto one cheek (**you know what kind of cheek I'm talking about) **to see if she was sitting on the remote. Nope. How did it turn on?

Two giant eyes blinked on the screen. "Amanda...you feel my pain..." the T.V. turned off. Amanda's eyes widened, and she stood up.

"Finn...?" she called out.

* * *

**Yes. It's short. But whatever. If you review, I may possibly write longer chapters. I just wanted to leave you with a cliffy. And trust me, it WILL become a horror later on. Ghosts, zombies, fire, and all that jazz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jess yelped as the door swung open and the brunette pulled her in and slammed the door shut.

"Wills? Are you okay?" she gasped as the poor girl in front of her panted.

"THE NEWS!" she screamed, dragging Jess into the family room. The news was on T.V., paused. Jess's eyes widened.

"T-T-Thats..." she trailed off.

On the T.V. screen was two pictures. Jess's and Amanda's school pictures from last year, with big red letters underneath.

"MISSING! Report to police if spotted."

"Ooooooohhhh crap!" Jess squeezed Willa's arm.

"Have you found Amanda?" Willa asked, turning away from the T.V.

"No! What if they got her already?!" Jess asked, getting nervous.

"They couldn't have. I have been non-stop watching the news. They would have mentioned finding her," Willa pointed out. Jess nodded.

"Any update from Philby?" she asked. Willa shook her head.

"He can't find her. He told Charlie and Maybeck, since they most likely do not watch the news. He expects Finn's mom to watch that channel, though, so he knows she would be right on it," she explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"How long do you need to be here?"

"Just tonight. I need to get out early tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"I have a sister to find."

* * *

Finn walked nonchalantly back into the room, caring two sodas in the crook of his elbow and a pizza box in his hands. He carefully let it down on the table.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, opening a can.

Amanda raised a shaky finger towards the T.V. "A-A girl..."

"A girl?" Finn questioned.

"A girl...she talked t-to me..."

"Did you sit on the remote?"

"No..." Amanda shifted to check again. Nope.

"What came on screen?" Finn asked, sitting next to Amanda and putting his hand on her knee, sending shivers down her spine.

"Eyes...large, sad green ones. She said 'you feel my pain...' or something like that!"

"You don't think all the pressure has gotten to you?" Finn asked after hesitating, obviously uncomfortable with asking the question.

"Finn Whitman! Do you think I am going crazy?"

"No! It's just...maybe a little...hallucination...or something...?" Finn winced after saying that.

"I AM NOT HALLUCINATING! I _SAW _HER, FINN!" Amanda screamed, grabbing him by the shoulders.

Finn's eyes widened. "Amanda, you just need to relax..."

"I'M SERIOUS!" the tears welling up in Amanda's eyes made Finn's heart melt. He couldn't bare to hurt her feelings any more.

"I believe you."

"Uh...what?"

"I believe you, Amanda," he whispered again, pulling her into a hug. "But whatever it is, it can wait until we-" he cut himself off.

"Finn?" Amanda muttered. No answer. She pulled away. "Finn?"

Finn, eyes wide, stared over her shoulder.

"Finn, are you okay?" Amanda put her hand on his shoulder.

"Finn? Finn?! FINN!"

He blinked and pointed at the front door. "T-There was..."

"There was...?" Amanda urged him on.

"A-A face...pale...a child's...roughly 10..." he whispered, eyes never leaving the window on the front door. Amanda walked over and pressed her face against it, looking around.

"I don't see any-"

She was cut off as a pale face pressed itself against the window. Amanda screeched, grabbing the closet thing to her, a lamp, and holding it above her head.

"Play...with...me..." the girl whispered, almost...scary.

Amanda shook her head. "N-No t-thank you..."

"NO ONE WANTS TO PLAY WITH ME! I AM NOT A WITCH!" she screeched. The door blew open, sending Amanda flying into the wall.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled, running over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Chills went down her spine, and she blushed.

The feeling went away quickly as Finn paled, pointing at the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, y'all, I'm back!**

**Things are going to get intense. I promise.**

* * *

"Amanda!" Finn screamed. Amanda spun around, hair flying. People were at the window, scratching at the glass.

"Ugh. They are ug-LAY!" Amanda said. _Wow. That sounds like something Charlene would say _she thought.

The people's faces were drooping, their eyes bloodshot. Their skin a sickly green, chunks of hair missing. One lifted his fist, and Amanda and Finn gasped.

Half of his flesh on his arm was...gone. Just bone.

"I don't think those are normal people, Mandy..." Finn whispered. "I think those are-"

He was cut off by a scream, provided by the creepy little girl, causing all the lights to explode.

"AMANDA!" Finn screamed, pulling her down underneath a couch-side table. The shattered glass falling to the ground sounded like raindrops. Violent raindrops.

Finn held the shaking girl in his arms as they were thrown into darkness. Another loud shattering sound sent the message; the green people have broken in.

"F-Finn..." Amanda, whispered.

"I think they are z-z-z..." Finn trailed off.

"You think what?" Amanda asked, looking up at him.

"I think they are zombies," he said.

There was a loud moan, and the table floated up. No. It didn't float up. A zombie PICKED it up.

Amanda and Finn screeched. Another zombie grabbed Amanda.

"NO!" she screamed, yanking her arm away. She took a step back, not EXACTLY out of the zombie's grasp.

"I...I..." she looked down. The zombie's hand was still tight on her arm. But it wasn't attached anymore.

"I ripped it's arm off..." she whispered.

The zombie looked down, obviously not bothered by losing it's arm. It lurched forward, and Amanda screamed again, yanking the hand off her arm and chucking it at the zombie.

"BULLSEYE!" she yelled as it hit the zombie in the face. And knocked it's head off.

"WE NEED TO GO!" Finn said, grabbing Amanda by the wrist and pulling her away.

They ran into the kitchen, and Amanda spun around and slammed the door shut.

"AMANDA! DON'T RUN AWAY! YOU FEEL MY PAIN!" the little girl screamed from outside the door.

Finn pushed over a chair and jammed it against the door. The door wiggled violently, but didn't budge.

Breathing heavily, Amanda and Finn leaned against the counter.

"I...think I believe...you now...you weren't...hallucinating," Finn said between gasps. Amanda nodded, unable to speak.

The girl's pale face suddenly appeared through the door. _Through _the door. She stuck her head THROUGH the door! The girl let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jess?" Willa called from the kitchen. Jess looked up from the couch. She put my book (Harry Potter And the Goblet of Fire) and stood up.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come here for a second?"

"Uh...sure?" Jess opened the door to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks.

Willa, her clothes torn, her hair a frizzy mess, held a butcher's knife and breathed heavily.

"Wills...?" Jess whispered. She pointed with the knife towards the window.

"They were here!" she hissed.

"Who?" Jess asked, think Willa has finally gone bonkers.

"Zombies...so many of them..." she shook and crumpled to the ground.

_Okay, I must have fallen asleep while reading _Jess thought. But she went along with it. She knelt next to Willa and took the knife out of her hand. Then Jess stood up and took a step back.

And slipped.

She held the knife away from me so she wouldn't stab herself. She sat up to see what she slipped on. A hand? Jess looked for the body connected to it.

No body.

"Oh, EWWWW!" Jess exclaimed, scooting away quickly. The hand was a sickly green and had a HORRIBLE rotting smell. "EWEWEWWWWWW!"

Willa looked up. "Believe me now?"

"What...who... where?" Jess babbled.

"I don't know!" she said.

"AMANDA!" Jess gasped. "WHAT IF THEY WENT AFTER AMANDA?!"

Willa and Jess stood up. Jess held the butcher's knife in my hand, and Willa grabbed her brother's baseball bat.

They both looked crazy.

They quickly ran out the door.

* * *

"FINN!" Amanda yelled, grabbing his arm and burying her head into his neck.

"You can't escape me, Amanda!" the ghost girl said, stepping through the door. As in, _through _the door.

"WE GO!" Finn yelled, grabbing Amanda by the wrist and running out the back door.

As they sprinted down the sidewalk, they heard police sirens. Amanda groaned.

"Not _now_! PLEASE NOT NOW!"

"What?" Finn questioned.

"Nothing. We just NEED TO GO!" Amanda pulled Finn into the shadows of the trees. The police cars drove past.

"They are after you?" Finn asked, and Amanda nodded.

"Amanda!" a voice hissed from behind them, and she jumped. The ghost girl smiled at her.

"You can not escape me! I'm more powerful than you can ever imagine! Join me, Amanda!" the ghost girl held out her hand.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness guys. I just want tho keep the suspense going.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda was shaking. The girl still held out her hand, looking right into Amanda's eyes. Amanda gasped in surprise.

The girl's eyes were...friendly. That surprised Amanda. They were also crazy. That was less of a surprise.

"I know your pain, Amanda. Fairlies for CENTURIES have been discriminated against. You know this."

Another gasp escaped Amanda's lips. How did she...?

"Join me, Amanda. I am a fairly. Was, a fairly. Together, we can stop discrimination."

Amanda finally took her hand, surprised she can touch a ghost. The girl grinned.

"We will kill all the humans, and fairlies will be happy once and for all."

Amanda quickly drew back, bumping into Finn. She stood protectively in front of him.

"There has to be another way!" she said.

"Humans are stupid! They have killed billions of us! It's time to kill billions of them!" the ghost laughed. "Starting with HIM!"

"NO!" Amanda pushed Finn away from the ghost.

"Don't deny it, Amanda!" the girl yelled as zombies, hundreds, popped up from the ground.

"Watch out, Finn!" Amanda yelled, focusing on her push, and levitated him into the air. The zombies nearly crushed each other, trying to get him. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Zombies. Powerful, but not the smartest weapons."


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda was shaking. The girl still held out her hand, looking right into Amanda's eyes. Amanda gasped in surprise.

The girl's eyes were...friendly. That surprised Amanda. They were also crazy. That was less of a surprise.

"I know your pain, Amanda. Fairlies for CENTURIES have been discriminated against. You know this."

Another gasp escaped Amanda's lips. How did she...?

"Join me, Amanda. I am a fairly. Was, a fairly. Together, we can stop discrimination."

Amanda finally took her hand, surprised she can touch a ghost. The girl grinned.

"We will kill all the humans, and fairlies will be happy once and for all."

Amanda quickly drew back, bumping into Finn. She stood protectively in front of him.

"There has to be another way!" she said.

"Humans are stupid! They have killed billions of us! It's time to kill billions of them!" the ghost laughed. "Starting with HIM!"

"NO!" Amanda pushed Finn away from the ghost.

"Don't deny it, Amanda!" the girl yelled as zombies, hundreds, popped up from the ground.

"Watch out, Finn!" Amanda yelled, focusing on her push, and levitated him into the air. The zombies nearly crushed each other, trying to get him. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Zombies. Powerful, but not the smartest weapons," the girl mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. My true target is Amanda."

"I won't let you kill Finn, me, or any of the humans!" Amanda yelled.

The girl giggled. "Aw, Amanda, you are so silly! I'm not planning on killing you!"

Amanda breathed a sigh of relief.

"I just want you to join my side so we can destroy all humanity!"

Amanda snapped back to attention. "Never! That's just wrong!"

The girl shrugged. "Okay, have it your way."

Amanda blinked in surprise. "What?"

The girl nodded. "I'll draw back the zombies."

With one flick of her hand, the zombies crawled back into the ground, and buried themselves up again.

"But...why?" Amanda whispered, placing a hand on the ground that was torn up just moments ago.

"Because you will learn your lesson. No matter how much you despise it, we were meant to be partners, Amanda. There is no avoiding it."

Amanda shook her head vigorously.

The girl snorted. "Fine. You will learn your lesson soon enough. There is no chance of the humans avoiding the wrath of ME! MENDILINA VARCASSO!"

With that, the girl disappeared.

* * *

**Okay, y'all, think! There was something in here that gives you a clue about the ghost! It's REALLY obvious, you probably noticed it before I said anything!**

**Review! Live life! Eat food!**

**BYEEE!**


End file.
